Problem: What is the sum of the positive odd divisors of $60$?
Explanation: The prime factorization of $60$ is $60 = 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5$. This means that the odd positive divisors of $60$ are the divisors of $3 \cdot 5 = 15$ which are $1$, $3$, $5$, and $15$. The sum of these numbers is $1+3+5+15=\boxed{24}$.